


Covering all the bases

by Queenofthebees



Series: candy hearts [4]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/M, First Love, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofthebees/pseuds/Queenofthebees
Summary: Jon and Sansa's journey from first base to home run.Day 4 of Jonsa Candy Hearts: Home Run





	Covering all the bases

**Author's Note:**

> Damn right I went dirty for this lol  
> Actually, not that dirty for me. Must be the teen innocence preventing me totally going for it. *shakes fist* darn kids!
> 
> Anyway, just a slight explanation. So, in Scotland's High Schools fifth and sixth years can be in the same classes for some subjects because fifth years take exams called Highers (A-Levels) and sixth years take Advanced Highers (like...just below 1st year uni standard work really) but sixth years can take extra highers for any subjects they didn't manage to take in fifth year.  
> So Jon and Sansa share some classes and study together. Jon is 17, Sansa 16. I didn't put underage because age of consent is 16 here  
> Think thats it lol

Jon couldn’t help but grin as he glanced at Sansa lying beside him, head bowed over her textbook. Her hair was spilling over her back, her long legs kicking the air behind her as she read. He propped a hand under his chin, his own textbook long abandoned.

“You’re staring,” she muttered but her lips twitched despite her annoyed tone.

“Am I?” he questioned lightly, reaching over to brush some hair behind her ear. “Can I kiss you?”

She looked over to him, a shy smile on her face. “I’m your girlfriend am I not?”

Jon dropped the pen instantly, reaching to cup her cheeks and press his lips to hers. She moaned softly, her own pen dropping as she moved to grasp his shirt.

Since he had asked her to the cinema a month ago, they had only really exchanged a handful of innocent kisses and held hands wherever they went. They had been friends long before that, though Jon will never admit just how long he had been crushing on her (definitely not when she had seemingly sprouted boobs overnight and emerged from the pool at the Stark's summer barbecue in an emerald green bikini). But they had agreed to take the physical aspect of their relationship slowly, with both of them only just experiencing their first relationship with each other. And so far, they had both been quite happy with the pace their relationship was going.

Today though, there was some need in him to pull her closer, to tangle a hand in her hair and run his tongue across her lips. She whined softly as she surrendered, lips parting to allow his hesitant tongue to slip past and meet her own.

He groaned softly as he ended up on his back, her body following his movements as their tongues continued to move against each other. His hands can’t stop stroking across her back or tangling into her hair.

“Jon? Are you guys okay for snacks?”

He wrenched his mouth away, his cheeks flushed as he tilted his head towards his slightly ajar door. Sansa was shaking above him, trying to contain her giggles as she covered her mouth with her hand. Her lips are swollen, her own cheeks stained pink.

“We’re fine mum!” he called out, hoping his mother hadn’t noticed how his answer had more or less been a desperate pant.

“She totally knew,” Sansa snorted, hiding her face into his shoulder. Jon tilted his head slightly, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

“My mum would probably knows what I’m going to dream tonight,” Jon sighed, staring up at the ceiling. Sansa poked his side.

“Well that is because they will be about me, obviously!” she teased. Jon grinned.

“Babe, you really don’t want my mother to know about _those_ dreams.”

***

“Guess who?”

He reached up and removed the hands, turning to smile at Sansa. She pouted, watching as he clasped his hand around hers and brought them to his lips. Her pout wavered slightly as she fought back the urge to smile.

“What class have you got next?” he asked.

“Maths,” she sighed, her pretty face pulled into a grimace. Jon gave her a sympathetic smile, placing another comforting kiss to her forehead.

“Shall I meet you after then?”

“Yeah, I’ll need some cheering up after that class,” she replied, tilting her head and creasing her eyebrows together as though thinking of something. “Hmmm, maybe not then. You’re too broody to see straight after Maths class.”

“Aww,” he whined, curling a hand around her waist to pull her back to him, his voice dropping to a whisper. “You love my broody face.”

“I do,” she conceded, her eyes watching her fingers as they fiddled with the buttons of his blaze. His eyebrows rose as her cheeks began turning a slight pink, her eyes determinedly not meeting his.

“You okay?” he asked.

“Yeah,” she replied, her tone suggesting that her mind had been elsewhere. She shook her head slightly and finally looked at him, her teeth biting into her lip. “Will your mum be home tonight?”

“Not until after ten…why?”

“I just…want to spend time with you,” she whispered, her blush spreading up to her ears. “You know, just us…for a little while.”

He swallowed thickly.

“You mean…?”

“No,” she said quickly. “I’m not ready for that yet. But, um…maybe we could kiss some more?”

Jon smiled. “I’d like that.”

She beamed as she moved past him towards her class at the end of the corridor.

“I’ll see you in an hour then!”

“Can’t wait!” he replied, slinging his bag over his shoulder and heading to the library.

He managed to get his notes for history copied out before the final bell rang and he headed back to the maths corridor to meet Sansa.

She was giggling with her friends Margaery and Jeyne Poole and when Margaery tilted her head in greeting, Sansa turned around and pressed her lips to his cheek.

“How was maths?” he asked, slinging a hand around her waist. She leaned in, making a small huff at his question.

“I hate maths,” she sighed. Jon smiled, squeezing her closer.

“Come on,” he murmured into her hair, smiling goodbye to her friends.

His arm moved away, his hand seeking her own instead as they walked down the street towards his house.

While there was little difference in distance to the school between him and the Stark;s, they mostly went to his house because with four siblings and their friends always visiting her house, there was never any opportunity to have any time alone. His mother often worked the close shifts at the supermarket so they usually had some time alone after school.

He had barely closed the front door before Sansa tugged on his hand, dragging him through to his room. His mouth had just curved into a grin when she slotted her mouth against his, her body pushing him against his door.

“Wait, I..” he started, breaking into a moan as she continued to press her lips to his in small pecks. “I want - ” he sighed into her mouth as she pressed against him again. “Wanna tell you…mmph -” her hands curled into his hair. With the last of his restraint, he pushed her gently away by her shoulder. “Sansa!”

“What?” she asked, her tongue running across her lips as she looked up at him.

“I love you.”

Her eyes widened as the words tumbled from his mouth before her face broke into the sweetest smile.

“I love you too.”

She pulled his blazer to bring him back to her lips, tugging them backwards until they tumbled onto his bed. He chuckled into the kiss as she slid her hands across his back, keeping him close even as they sprawled on top of the covers.

Her hand slid across his shoulder and down his arm to grasp his hand, pulling it up to her breast. As soon as his palm cupped the flesh, he broke the kiss, staring at where she held his hand against her. He glanced up at her face for assurance and when she liked her lips and nodded, he gently squeezed her through her school blouse.

He lowered his head for another kiss, groaning softly as he continued to touch her breasts. She hummed appreciatively, her free hand running down his back. But as it ghosted around to the front, her fingers brushing against his zippers, he wrenched his mouth away again.

“Sans?” he whispered. “Are you sure?”

“I meant it, I’m not ready…to go all the way,” she replied, her cheeks flushing.

“Okay…how about you just tell me to stop?” he suggested. She nodded slowly.

“Can I…?” she started, her eyes dropping to where her hand was still resting against the front of his trousers. He nodded, his breath hitching as she pulled on the zipper and slid her hand through the gap.

He groaned as she nudged his shoulder, urging him to roll to his back. She propped herself on her elbow, grinning down at him as she slid her hand into his trousers, her knuckles brushing against his cock, which instantly stirred at the attention.

She glanced at him shyly as her hand moved up again, dipping under the waistband of his underwear. His stomach clenched in anticipation, his fingers nervously digging into the covers as she slid her hand down.

He bucked up sharply, a gasp pushing past his lips as she ran her fingers over the length of him. Her free hand reached to tug at the top of his trousers, shoving them and his boxers down. Jon felt his cheeks flush as her eyes dropped to his cock.

“What do I do?” she asked softly. Jon swallowed, reaching for her hand.

“Just stop if you want okay,” he said as he curled her fingers around his length, guiding her in a few gentle strokes.

She smiled when she moved her hand faster and he groaned, tilting his head back. She was hesitant, obviously for the first time but the feel of her hand in general was good, the fact she wanted to do this was amazing.

“Urgh, Sans!” he gasped, his hips rutting up into her grip as he felt his balls beginning to tighten, his arms trembling as his hands dug hard into the covers. “Stop baby, please!”

“Am I doing something wrong?” she asked, her hand pausing. He shook his head.

“No, it isn’t that,” he muttered, panting helplessly. “Just…um…I don’t want to explain to my mum why…you know...I mean, it goes everywhere.”

Sansa giggled but retreated, rolling to lie beside him. He reached down to clasp her hand, turning his head to gaze at her.

“I love you,” he whispered. She rolled onto her side, burying her nose into his shoulder.

“I love you too.”

“Can I…maybe do something for you?”

She was silent for a moment before she gave a slow nod. Jon smiled, rolling her to her back and hovering over her. He watched her face as he stroked up her thigh, smiling as her breath hitched when his hand brushed against her panties.

He groaned softly at the slight dampness that met his fingertips. Her teeth dug into her lip but she nodded at his silent question and he raised his fingers to dip into her underwear, his fingers brushing against her curls.

“Gods,” he whispered as he stroked his fingers along the length of her. “You feel so good.”

She giggled, the sound trailing into a gasp as he pressed a finger to her clit, rubbing in slow, gentle circles.

“Here?” he asked. She nodded, whimpering as he continued to rub against the sensitive bundle of nerves.

“Jon,” she whined, her hips starting to roll up. He leaned down, trailing wet kisses along her neck as his fingers sped up. She whimpered again, her breath hitching as her hips canted up over and over.

“Cum for me sweetheart,” he moaned. “Please Sansa, I want to see it.”

She gasped, her hand flying out to grasp his arm as she arched and tensed, her mouth parting and eyes fluttering closed. He moaned at the sight, moving to press a small peck against her lips.

“So pretty,” he whispered as she opened her eyes. He grinned at the blush on her cheeks.

***

“I want to try something else tonight,” he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She raised an eyebrow and Jon couldn’t help but duck his head at the words he had spoken, given that they were in only their underwear and had just finished each other with their hands again. She was probably thinking about how he could possibly be up for more.

Of course, Jon was up for anything with Sansa. At all hours of the day.

“What is it?”

“I want to use my mouth on you,” he replied, watching her eyes widen. He waited for a moment but when she didn’t say anything, he continued. “Can I?”

“Yeah…okay,” she said, her voice shaky. Jon frowned.

“Is something wrong?”

“Just…nervous about it,” she answered, lowering her eyes. Jon pressed another kiss to her forehead.

“I love every part of you, if that is what is bothering you,” he insisted.

She smiled and after taking a breath, moved on to her back, casting him a glance. He grinned, rolling over the top of her and pressing kisses down her neck to her breasts, kissing the tops of them above her cups. He glanced up at her before pulling the cups down, running his thumb across the nipple until it hardened.

She keened as he closed his lips around the bud, her back arching up. He moaned softly and pulled off of her, kissing along her skin to repeat the action with the other breast. His hand moved down to pull her knickers down.

Her eyes were wide as she watched him slide down and gently pull her thighs apart. He felt his breath hitch as he stared at her most private place, the glistening folds so inviting.

He swiped his tongue along the length of her a couple of times, grinning against her as she groaned in approval. She moaned as his tongue brushed against her clit and he decided to continue with that approach. Sansa seemed to agree, if the breathy little moans escaping her mouth were any indication.

He knew it was going to take a bit of time to perfect this particular act of sex but Jon was already certain he would be doing this at every opportunity.

She came with a gentle sigh, her body flopping back against his covers, her hand stroking through his hair. He kissed his way back up her body, smiling as he reached her mouth.

“I’ll get better at that,” he promised. She raised her eyebrows, her lips twitching.

“It was already pretty good,” she assured him. He shrugged.

“Well, I want it to be amazing,” he countered, kissing her nose. “I want you to love it as much as I love doing it.”

She grinned, giving a sigh of mock annoyance.

“I suppose I will just have to let you get on with it then.”

***

“Are you sure?”

“If you ask that one more time, I will actually leave.”

He chuckled, nuzzling his cheek against her own as he raised a hand to brush the hair from her face.

“I love you,” he whispered as he reached to the drawer. She smiled, her hands running across his back and shoulders.

Her eyes followed his movements as he sat back on his knees and tore the condom packet, rolling it down the length. As he shifted her leg around his waist, he almost asked her one more time but as if sensing it, she raised an eyebrow and he gave an amused huff and a conceded smile.

“Urgh…gods,” he gasped as he pushed inside of her for the first time. His hand curled into the pillow beside her head. He clenched his eyes shut at the tight, hot feel that surrounded his cock and his head dropped to rest against hers. “Are you okay?”

“Yes,” she whispered. “Keep going.”

He groaned as he entered her fully, his chest heaving with the effort to keep from moving. She felt so amazing and though he knew they were both virgins, that she probably didn’t have high expectations for their first time (he had made sure to give her two orgasms before this moment), he still wanted to make it as pleasant as possible.

“You can move,” she said after a moment.

He tried to last as he rocked above her, thrusting in slow, shallow thrusts. He nudged at her cheek, her head turned and their mouths met in a soft kiss.

“I’m not going to last,” he muttered, already feeling his hips starting to jerk. She moved to place a kiss to his shoulder, her hands still stroking up and down his back.

“Its okay,” she whispered, kissing his shoulder again. “It is still nice.”

He came with a choked off groan, his head falling into the crook of her shoulder. He heard her hum softly beneath him and, once he felt as though his heart wasn’t going to jump right out of his chest, he moved off of her.

He could feel her eyes on him as he disposed of the condom. He smiled as he came back to the bed, pulling her to lie against his chest.

“I love you,” he murmured into her hair.

“I love you too,” she replied, snuggling into his chest.

“I’ll make it better for you, I promise,” he whispered, his hand stroking her back like she had done with him. He felt her smile against his skin, her head turning up to look at him and he grinned at the mischievous glint in her eyes.

“Practice makes perfect,” she agreed, reaching up to kiss him. She pulled back slightly, her muffled words running clearly though his mind. “We’d best get started.”


End file.
